Data gloves are computer interface devices which characterize the pose and configuration of a human hand. This enables gesture recognition, motion capture, robotic control, data entry, and other functions. For example, a user can operate a computer or other device by making gestures without physical contact. Data gloves and other applications need to measure joint angles.
Existing solutions for measuring joint angles often rely on thin films and compressible fibers/sensors, which are delicate. When used in a data glove application, the thin films and sensors are subject to mechanical wear due to the user's hand movements. Being delicate, the thin films and sensors are susceptible to failure due to this mechanical wear. It is desirable to determine the angle of a joint with devices that are sufficiently robust to withstand the mechanical wear brought on by usage in data glove applications.
Some applications require the measure of joint angles in harsh environments. For example, an application may measure joint angles with the joint immersed in water. It is desirable that devices for determining joint angle be sufficiently robust to work reliably in harsh environments.